The Day It All Changed
by ahintofwhimsy
Summary: He was mine and I was his, it would always be that way. Even through the hard times, we would be together and share it all.


The Day it All Changed

_By Aislinn Love_

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

_I have to go, I have to go_

_Your hair was long when we first met_

_By: Regina Spektor_

I woke up early that day, the day it all changed. I woke up early and went downstairs to make some tea. My roommate would be down any minute, yelling my name, but I wouldn't be here to hear her. I was meeting him, very soon. He said he had a surprise for me, but I couldn't have ever thought or imagined what it was to be then, not at all. Now it's not so hard, when you read the signs indicating it, almost heartbreaking, but not quite.

I drank one cup of tea, then went up to my room, showered and dressed. Then I went downstairs again, and left before my roommate could say a thing. I was barefoot, dressed in a flow-y white skirt and a light-blue tank top. This was the only time that I would wear such things.

I stepped onto the soft green grass that grew beneath the ferns in the wooded hillside. I was taking in the ethereal beauty of an unspoiled wood. I began to spin in circles, my arms out in the air and my skirt billowing out around me. I started to laugh as the butterflies began to fly about from flower to flower. The fresh morning air glided over my lips as I breathed deeply from the luscious fount that was the plants around me. I stopped spinning and lied down on the soft bed made for me by the ferns.

"This was my haven." A familiar voice whispered from behind. I didn't have to turn to see who it was; I simply closed my eyes and listened to him. "This is where I went when I couldn't think any longer."

"That's a first." I said. He grinned and clicked his pen then sat down. I turned my head to look at him my eyes questioningly searching his face. He was staring out into the trees, an odd look on his face. "We have to meet them soon." I said, he nodded. We all were in Ouran University and somehow managed to keep the Host Club going.

"Haruhi, you're an amazing person." He said. I stared at him expecting him to go on, instead he lent down and kissed my forehead. His hand lingered on my face as he stared into my eyes. I smiled slightly and he started to chuckle.

"You realize--" I said.

"Yes, yes, I realize."

"I haven't heard you use a contraction since high school." I laughed.

"That wasn't too long ago." He said.

"Yes, it wasn't so long ago." I said, my thoughts turning slightly nostalgic.

"Haruhi, you are an amazing person." He said quietly.

"As are you." I answered him.

"We ought to get going." He said. I started to stand but he stopped me. "Never mind, we have a bit more time."

"What's wrong? You're acting strange, a little too sentimental." I said, my ever blunt nature ruining the mood, but he just laughed.

"Am I acting like something is wrong with me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, not even realizing my blunder.

"You are much to blunt Haruhi, you have absolutely no tact." He shook his head at me. "You need to practice more at being romantic."

"Why? Romance is more felt than a practice, if you don't feel love then why be romantic?"

"Do you not feel love, Haruhi? Or wouldn't a literalist say that love can't be felt, it's just a chemical imbalance?"

"You don't argue very well, that is a mute point." I said.

"You didn't answer my question, do you feel love?"

"Yes, I feel love, just as every other human being does."

"Who do you love?"

"Well, I love Dad." I answered.

"Is that all, is that everyone you love?" He asked.

"No," I said, "I love Mom as well, even though she is gone." I answered, not giving the answer he was fishing for, but not because I knew he was fishing for it, because I didn't know he was fishing.

"What a silly little girl you are." He said.

"I am not, silly little girls are the ones that come to the Host Club even during university, they are silly." I said.

"But aren't you also because you cater to them, and condone their silliness?"

"It helps me pay off my debt." I said. Yes, I still had that debt, from high school, I was beginning to fear I would never get rid of it. "Kyouya really is a slave driver!" I said. He laughed.

"Yes, he certainly is." He agreed.

"You said you had something special today." I said.

"Soon enough, Haruhi, soon enough."

"We don't have time for soon, I have to change."

"We are the only one's in the Host Club that do not have fiancée's, do you find that odd, that maybe we are too far behind the rest?"

"Not at all, everyone gets married in their own time." I said. "We don't have to do it all together."

"But we have done everything together, everything that counted anyways." He said.

"Not really, my mother wasn't alive during my high school years, we didn't share her." I said.

"The rest of us shared everything with you, everything that we have done that was great, most of it was with you, and even planned around you." He said.

"Most isn't everything." I said. He just sighed and stared out into the trees again.

I stared at him, at his hands, the hands that were holding mine. These hands have done so much more than the average person could imagine. _They've handled so much money and used it for silly things too! _It almost made me mad, but I enjoyed the cosplays so much, _and I still do!_

But they've handled more than money. They've handled years of stress as well. Always stressed about being, well, just being. He always seemed to live life to the fullest, of course all of the hosts do.

Now he was looking at me, I knew it. I could feel his eyes on me, and almost see the smirk on his face as he watched me watch his hands. He really was something special, even if other's didn't see him as special or sincere, he certainly is, despite all of their biased opinions.

The longer his eyes burned holes into my skull the more I wanted to look at him, but I didn't. I should have, it's what he wanted me to do, but I never pick up on those things. Instead I continued to stare absent mindedly at his hands, they weren't half so impressive as I thought they were a minute ago, not when I was just trying to avoid his gaze. Finally he spoke.

"Haruhi, tell me everyone that you love." He said, I sighed and thought about it."

"I love Mom and Dad, I love Hikaru and Kaoru, I love Mori and Hani, I love Kyouya and Tamaki, I love the lady who brings me cake every Thursday, and I love the old grandpa who tells me when there are special sales at the supermarket."

"How do you love me?" He asked. I looked at him now, a slightly flustered expression on my face. He stared at my eyes.

"I love you how I would love a very special person in my life, not like a father or mother, or friend, just like someone special. Someone very special, I don't know how to explain it." I said.

"I love you, very much." He said, and I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. Normally if someone said that to me I would reject them with a straight face, I wouldn't care about their feelings, but I couldn't say no to him.

I released his hands and pulled his head down to mine and I kissed him, and he kissed me back.

"Did you know that you were being romantic just then?" He asked resting his forehead against mine.

"No, I didn't." I replied. He just smiled and kissed me again.

"I am so very glad that you are my Haruhi, and no one else's." He said.

"As am I." I replied, finding my inner eloquence.

He pulled me up and cradled me in his lap. His arms around my waist made me feel very safe, very protected.

"We really have to go." I said, he nodded and I stood up and started to walk a little ways away, but he grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him and he was on one knee with a velvet box in his hand. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Haruhi, I want to ask you a question." He said. I took a deep breath and nodded, hoping that my face would return to it's normal face very soon, but I didn't feel it changing. "Haruhi, we have been together for a very long time, and every second of it has been surreal for me. I know you love me, and you know I love you, and now I am going to ask you. Will you marry me?" He said. My eyes grew wider, but not in a bad way. I felt my face forming a smile.

"Yes! I will!" I said and he slipped the ring onto my finger then gathered me up into a hug. He spun me around and laughed and I could feel the joy radiating from him and entering my soul. He put me down and kissed me, and we just stood there for a long time forgetting that we were meeting people and had classed to attend. Of course none of that mattered, we were engaged, we were getting married! I was marrying him, the man I always wanted to marry, at least when I met him, and we would be happy together and have kids, and they would be happy with us, but mostly I would be happy with him, and he was all I ever wanted.

When at last we broke apart I couldn't help but smile, and neither could he, his smile was beautiful, absolutely stunning, I could stare at his smile for hours and be happy. But we didn't have hours, we didn't even have hours or minutes, we had seconds and they were running out very quickly.

I ran back to my apartment and changed into my normal Host Club outfit. He met me at my door to drive me over to the campus. When we got there we went straight to the Third Music Room and entered through a cascade of rose petals.

"How did it go?!" An exuberant Hani asked him after we entered.

"Look for yourself." He replied, and Hani did. He bounced over to me and grabbed my hand to look at my hand.

"It's a very pretty ring isn't it Haruhi?" Hani asked.

"It is beautiful." I said.

"It was his grandmother's you know." Kaoru commented.

"Really?" I asked him.

"It was." He said.

"I think we should throw them a party, we can design their outfits!" Hikaru said.

"No thanks." I said.

"Aw, you're no fun today." The Twins said in unison.

"She ought to be, don't you think Mori?" Hani said.

"Yeah." Mori replied, keeping up to his one word wonder status.

"Mommy!!!! You can't marry our daughter! That's incest!" Tamaki yelled pulling me away from him. "Don't worry Daughter, Daddy will save you!" He said.

"We aren't really related you know!" I said while pulling my way out of his embrace.

"She iss correct, we are not related. And I can marry her." He said. "And I will marry her." I smiled at him. He really hadn't changed, not really. He was the same old Kyouya, except that he loved me, and he was going to marry me and no one else. Because he was my Kyouya and I was his Haruhi, and we were in love, as much in love as two people could be, and we planned to make it through everything together, to share everything together even the hard things. Because he is my Kyouya and I am his Haruhi and that is how it will always be.

_The End_

4


End file.
